Any magnetic tape cartridge that is employed for the storage of data must be used in a first instance. For example, a magnetic tape cartridge may be inserted into an automated data storage library at an input/output station. The cartridge may be stored temporarily at a storage shelf and subsequently transported to a magnetic tape drive, or may be directly transported to the magnetic tape drive. The cartridge is mounted in the magnetic tape drive, and data is written to the magnetic tape for storage of the data. A customer problem is that, in many instances, when a cartridge is used for the first time, write errors can occur, especially near the beginning of tape (BOT).